Chapter 321
Monster (怪者, Kemono) is the 321st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis As the previous two votes have failed to reach the necessary 95% participation rate, Pariston makes two propositions: first, have Beans approve each vote before submission to avoid intentionally invalid votes; second, confiscate the Hunter License from those who are absent or vote invalidly. Saiyu agrees with the first proposal, but not the second. He mentions that even without invalid votes, they needed at least 95% turn-up. Pariston argues that there is a considerable number of people who would want to violate the former chairman's will by not attending if their invalid votes were not counted. This angers Kanzai, but Mizaistom convinces him to stand down. Pariston asks Kanzai if he would consider no-shows or invalid voting being a betrayal to the former chairman. Kanzai states that those people simply don't want Pariston to become chairman. Pariston then offers to have someone else to do it, though most would disagree, and asks if Kanzai could even understand that. The results of the second poll are shown, where Pariston is in 1st, whereas Kanzai is in 16th. Kanzai lashes out, and is stopped by his fellow Zodiacs. Mizaistom issues him a "warning". Cheadle suggests that the candidates' message should be transmitted, and notes that invalid voting and abstaining can't be called violations. Pariston agrees with the first half, but not the second, and dubs it suspicious that one of the forefront of the former chairman's faction would say such a thing. He reminds her that the difficulty of this assignment was D, and this should be no problem with star-possessing Hunters. The other Zodiacs point out that it the end, it did not mean absence of invalid voting were violations. Pariston clarifies that by violation, he meant anything that might show disrespect to the former chairman. Mizaistom, fed up with the arguing, agrees to both proposals. Before it is passed, Cheadle mentions that Pariston might be thinking of having pro Hunters lose their "pro" status if their license were confiscated. Pariston immediately denies it. Mizaistom asks him if pros who lost their License can still vote. Pariston says yes, since otherwise it would be possible to manipulate the vote by taking Hunters' Licenses. Meanwhile, Cheadle thinks that they have to manipulate the voting, but in a way that doesn't cause too much harm. Cheadle wonders how Netero could have chosen a man like Pariston as his vice-chairman. A flashback reveals Netero telling Beans that he wanted the type of person he was most incompatible with by his side. However, Beans admits that even at the current moment he things Netero was wrong. At the Zoldyck estate, Zebro informs Seaquant that Killua has returned. Zebro is concerned for him due to his facial expression, and asks Seaquant to tell him if any of Killua's friends appear, as he wants to ask them to help Killua. Seaquant informs Zebro that friends are actually the cause of Killua's expression and explains Gon's situation. Killua sees Silva, and demands to let him have Alluka, as he needed Alluka's power. Silva tries to dissuade him, stating that Alluka is not a person, but a creature from a dark place. However, Killua is adamant, both that Alluka is actually family, that she is the only one who can save Gon, and that he can control her. He tells Silva that it's for Gon's sake, referencing the pledge that he had made to Silva to never betray his friends, so Silva leads him to Alluka's room. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation ru:Главы Арки Выборов Category:Chapters Category:Volume 31 Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc